Slider Scouts
Slider Scouts is a universal app game that is available for both phones and tablets for free. Flipline Studios revealed the name on August 8th, 2016, and it was released on October 4th, 2016. From the Blog Hey Everyone!! You may have noticed that our blog posts have been few and far-between recently. That is because we have been working super-hard on our newest game, and we finally get to reveal it to all of you! It’s called Slider Scouts and it will be our first-ever universal app, meaning it will work on both phones and tablets! This will also be our very first… *drumroll*… FREE APP!!! Seriously, it will be free!! We’ll get into more details in the following weeks, but for now, we’ll leave you with this. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7929 Previews *'August 8, 2016:' Slider Scouts revealed http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7929 *'August 16, 2016:' Slide Right! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7945 *'August 22, 2016:' Slide Left! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7988 *'August 29, 2016:' Slide Up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8009 *'September 5, 2016:' Slide Down! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8106 *'September 12, 2016:' Sneak Peek: Slider Scouts in Motion http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8133 *'September 20, 2016:' Sneak Peek: Short and Long Goals http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8178 *'September 27, 2016: '''Sneak Peek: Development Update http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8220 *'October 2, 2016: Slider Scouts Launching This Tuesday!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8247 *'''October 4, 2016: Slider Scouts is HERE!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8258 Characters Room A - Sliders *Burger Slider (Start) *Pretzel Bun Slider (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 2) *Buffalo Chicken Slider (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 7) *Grilled Cheese Slider (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 12) *Breakfast Slider (Can be purchased for $3.70 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room B - Onions *Gummy Onion *Pink Onion *Red Onion *Yellow Onion *Army Onion Room C - Soda Pop *Root Beer Float *Purple Burple *Hyper Saucer *Fizzo Can *Dr. Cherry Gulp Room D - Food Fighters *Strawbuzzy *Banana Pants *Pepperjack *Disco Plumm Room E - Fruity *Blackberry *Tangerine *Coco Coolada Room F - Sundae Toppers *Swizzler *Mallow Gals *Mallow Men Room G - Candy *Blot *Nutty Butter Cup *Truffle Bomb *Wildberry Derps Room H - BLT *Bacoburn *Lettuce Lark *Awesome Saucer *Dill Wheel Room I - Mint Chocolate Chip *Cookie Doughman *Pepper Mint *Choco Mint Room J - Munchmore *Cheddar Mack *Blue Shroom *Luau LePunch *Jellyback Room K - Munchmore Rarities *Cheesecake Wheel *Blue Barry *Pinto Bean *Habandito Room L - Munchmore Monsters *Mini Sundaesaurus *Chili Bud *Flapstack *Atomic Wingding Room M - Aquatic *Dreammissile *Powseeker *Splashberry Derps *Gummeel Room N - Pets *Jackie *Cannoli *Tart *Cookie *Pickle Room O - Flipline Classics *Mini McCoy *Guppy *Jacksmith Hammer *Hexfield the Hat Room P - Star Unlocks *Sliderzilla Friends *Prizella (provides free prizes) *Addie (provides a coin bonus after watching a short video) *The Great Slider Shrine (provides new scouts in exchange for coins) Obstacles *Bubblegum Patch *1-Way Ramp *Diamond Block *Heart and Spade Blocks *Club Block *Club Block Switch Enemies *BBQ Basher *Mustard Masher *Ketchup Crasher *Blue Cheese Ramekin *Spiky Guacamole *Blazeberry Other Hazards *Spike Trap *Spike Block *Grape Cannon *Crumble Tiles *Bottomless Pits Locations *Fort Onion *Blue Moon Bay *Garlic Bread Grove *Sausage Mines *Mount Monterey *Watermelon Maze *BBQ Bog *Multigrain Fields *Fizzo Factory Badges New badges will be available every 3 hours. There is no set order. *Squish 8 BBQ Bashers *Squish 8 Blue Cheese Ramekins *Complete 50 rooms *Stick to 70 Bubblegum Patches *Squish 8 Mustard Mashers *Trigger 10 Diamond Blocks *Collect 50 coins *Collect 150 point stars *Use 10 one-way ramps *Break 8 Cracker Blocks *Capture 10 Gummy Snipes *Hit 10 Green Clover Switches Furniture *White Fridge *Potted Plant Trivia *This is the first Papa Louie game that is based on a minigame, Slider Escape, and have many of the platformer enemies as playable characters. *There will be a total of 80 sliders in this game. "There are 75 Scouts that can be unlocked by either reaching a certain rank or offering coins to the Great Slider Shrine. However, there are 5 super-rare Scouts that can only be unlocked by earning Scout Stars..." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8178 Gallery Blog_bannerss.jpg gameplay_splash.jpg gameplay_room1.jpg gameplay_room2.jpg gameplay_levelup.jpg gameplay_room9.jpg slideleft_badges.jpg slideleft_customize.jpg slideleft_lodge.jpg slideleft_quests.jpg slideleft_sliderparty.jpg slideleft_start.jpg slideup_01.jpg slideup_02.jpg slideup_03.jpg slideup_04.jpg slidedown_01.jpg slidedown_02.jpg slidedown_03.jpg slidedown_04.jpg Scoutstars_01.jpg Scoutstars_02.jpg Treasure_01.jpg Slider Scouts Game Trailer Category:App Games Category:Games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2016 Games Category:Slider Scouts